


[Podfic of] Proposed Legislation

by knight_tracer



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women and Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Relena has a proposal of a personal sort.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Proposed Legislation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proposed Legislation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21779) by arsenicjade. 



> Thanks to rhea314 for help with this and for being the inspiration.

Length: 06:13  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/%5bGundam%20Wing%5d%20Proposed%20Legislation.mp3)


End file.
